Red vs. Blue: Zombie Apocalypse
What if the Reds and Blues were actually rival Zombie Hunting companies in a world were Zombies rule, let's find out Episode 1 Many zombies are walking around, feeding on dead humans, and being zombies in genaral, then a big Red van with the words "RED ZOMBIE KILLERS INC." written on the side in Black pulls up and stops. A voice coming over the speaker on the top of the truck says "Attention Sons of guns , we are here to kill you, if you do not want to be killed then too-" "Sarge, what's the point in using psychological warfare on zombies?" interrupted Grif. "Ahhh...Good point Simmons." "Thank you sir." Replied Simmons, looking up from his copy of The Zombie Survival Guide: 2225 Editon ''by Max Brooks Jr.Jr.Jr.Jr.Jr.Jr.Jr.Jr. "Um, Sarge, didn't Grif say that?" asked Donut, putting the finishing touches on his new invention, the Pipe Bomb shooting Crosbow."Since you're new to our team, here's how it works:" began Simmons."Grif says something that's a good idea, and Sarge gives me the credit." "Ohhh." said Donut. "Now let's go kill some zombies!" shouted Sarge. Suddenly the Blues pulled up in their stolen APC, Shelia. "Back off Reds, theese ones are ours!" Said Church. Episode 2 "Suck it blue!" said Sarge as he rolled down his window and tossed a Acid-tov at the Blue's APC Shelia. Suddenly a turret popped out(of Shelia)and shot the Acid-tov, spreading Acid on the zombies below and killing them. "Fine Blue's, you got theese ones, but whoever gets a Creeper in the next 5 minutes wins, and it has to be here.Whichever team loses has to do the chicken dance in front of a Tangler." betted Sarge. "You're on!" replied Church.(The camera goes inside the APC) "Ahh..Church?" asked Caboose."What Caboose?" "Aren't Creepers the big scary ones with claws and a spikey tongue and a tail?" "Yes Caboose." "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Shut up guys I'm trying to make a 5,000 volt fly swatter!" yelled Tucker, pointing the old 500 one at Church. "Careful dude, that's the entire U.S. economy you're holding in your hand!" Suddenly a huge bump shook the APC. "Alarm! Creeper! Alarm! Creeper!" warned Shelia's detection system. "CREEEEEPEEEER!!!!!!" screamed Caboose. Episode 3 The Reds and Blues unloaded from their vehicles. On the Reds there was: Sarge with a Shotgun, Grif with an SMG, Simmons with his Crowbar taped to a Pistol, and Donut with his latest weapon, The Pipe Bomb shooting Crossbow, or the PipeBow as he calls it. On the Blues there's: Church with his Sniper Rifle and Pistol, Caboose with his Chainsaw, and Tucker with his 5,000 volt fly swatter. The Creeper raised his giant hand, and pounded Caboose into the ground. The Creeper raised his fist and Caboose said "I'm okay!" The Creeper pounded him again,"I'm okay!",Creeper pound,"I'm okay!". While The Creeper was busy pounding Caboose, Church climbed on his back, took out his knife, and stabbed him in the head. The Creeper fell on Caboose. Suddenly Church heard a crashing noise in the nearby house. "Tucker, help Caboose and make the Reds do the dance in front of the Tangler. I'll be right back." said Church. "On it." replied Tucker, starting to lift the Creeper. Church took out his flashlight and put his Pistol hand over it, Alan Wake style. He went into the house, approaching the source of the crashing noise. A flaslight beam suddenly illuminated him, and a soft female voice said "Hi Church." Church pointed his flashlight at the scource of the voice and said "Hi Tex." Episode 4 It had felt so good to have a shower again. After Church was done and dressed he sat on the bed with Tex. "So fill me in on what I missed." Tex said. So Church explained that the Reds and Blues had been one company. They were hired by the multi-billionare Vic, who had divided them into teams to make it more "fun". Vic had also given them permission to use his hotels as safe-points on their way to clearing out all the zombies in the U.S. "Wait, you guys have to kill all the zombies in America?"asked Tex. "Yep." ansewered Church. "For how much?" " Tex, it's been 10 years since we got the job, I don't know, nobody does. "Dosen't Vic know?" "Vic's dead." said Tucker polishing his Machete in the corner of the Blue's suite. "So Tex, are you joining or not?" asked Tucker. "I'll think about it." Suddenly a Tangler burst through the wall and grabbed Tex. "TEX!" screamed Church as the Tangler ran away. PSA 1: Zombie Types Sarge is near an empty cage."Here on Red vs Blue Zombie Apocalypse, we say alot of different zombie names. Since you can't see the zombies, this is a handy guide." A zombie with a horiblly disfigured face pops into the cage. "This, is a regular zombie." The zombie is replaced by a flood carrier form looking zombie with very long tentacles. "This is a Tangler." The Tangler dissapeers, replaced by a dog like creature with spikes on it's back and giant fists. "This is a Creeper." A new zombie appears, and it has a MG stuck into it's arm. "This is a F.L.E." The cage is now empty. "And, this, is the end of the season." Season 2 Trailer A huge crowd of zombies are crowding around a giant glowing thing. Church and Tucker are on a ledge above them. Church zooms with his Sniper Rifle. "Go ahead Caboose." Caboose, disguised as a zombie walk towards the glowy thing. "I think I see Tex, and she's in that glowy thing. Also, I think she's naked." said Caboose. "Alright, I'm swichting to his helmet feed." said Tucker. "Caboose, is she bitten or anything?" asked Church. "No, not that I can - Wait! Some zombie is climbing to the top of the glowy thing. It looks like Captain Butch!" "He's putting his hand in the glowy thing, he grabbed Tex !" "He's, oh Church you have to see this!" The end comes 4/21/15 '''COMING SOON, SEASON 2!!!!' MORE ACTION! MORE HUMOR! MORE....ROMANCE? Episode 1 season 2 "caboose what do you see. Caboose:I see cap-oh no they heard me ah oh no don't take my bubblegum no! Tucker: caboose, caboose you there church:I see something happening! Caboose: I'm feeling funny surge: hey communications are going fuzzy what's going on down there church: Oh shi ﻿ Category:Purple dempsey 222's projects Category:Red vs Blue What if? Category:RvB: ZA